


So, About Last Night?

by jonsasnow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, dialogue prompts on tumblr, i dont know hwo to write them so whoops, just fluff, post thor ragnarok, thorkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: “You kind of stumbled into the wrong room last night and fell asleep in my bed.”





	So, About Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Sidenote: Brunnhilde is Valkyrie’s actual name, so I’m using that.

“You kind of stumbled into the wrong room last night and fell asleep in my bed.” Thor offered her a bright smile just to show that this was indeed the truth and he hadn’t abducted her or something. Although if he _had_  tried to abduct her, even inebriated, Brunnhilde would have kicked his ass back to Sakaar. 

She blinked at him, groggy and looking as if she was still drunk, before throwing her legs over the bed. Brunnhilde swayed. “Huh. That’s new.” 

“Umm… do you want coffee?” Thor asked. “I don’t really drink coffee. But we have it here somewhere. Or tea! I have tea! Loki bought tea the other day. I don’t like tea either actually.” He stopped speaking as soon as he caught sight of Brunnhilde’s amused expression. “So… _tea_?” 

“I hate tea,” she said, standing up. “And coffee.” Brunnhilde moved past him towards the makeshift bar he had in his room and began pouring herself an amber liquid Loki also brought back from Sakaar. “Morning,” she said, raising her glass to him, before downing the contents. 

“Actually, it’s the afternoon,” Thor pointed out. He hadn’t wanted to wake her up. She’d just looked so peaceful sleeping there in his bed, so young and _pretty_ , not that he would ever tell her that. He valued his limbs. 

Brunnhilde frowned, as if something about his sentence didn’t make sense, then walked over to where a curtain had been hung to keep the passing galaxies from streaming light into his room. She pushed it aside and stared out into the vast nothingness of space, punctuated only by twinkling balls of gas. 

“How can you even tell?” she asked without turning around. “It’s the same day every day.” 

“Well, you see,” Thor said, walking up to stand beside her. “We decided that having a schedule like we did back on Asgard would keep the people’s morale up. Make us all feel a little saner.” 

Brunnhilde glanced at him and shrugged. “But you have no way of knowing what time it actually is?” 

“Uh, no.” 

“Good, because then I can pretend the night never ended,” she said with a smirk, turning back to the bar. 

Before she could drown herself in even more alcohol, Thor decided to just ask her. “So why did you choose my room?” 

She paused. “What?” 

“You came into my room,” Thor said, walking up behind her. He’d never been _timid_  with women, but with Brunnhilde, he felt like a small boy learning how to wield a sword for the first time. It was maddening. “And threw yourself onto my bed… while I was in it… It kind of hurt.” 

“I was drunk,” she said, shrugging it off. “Don’t get any ideas, your majesty.” 

“Well, actually…” Thor reached for her wrist and gently pushed it down so she would drop the container of alcohol. “You told me you wanted to be there, so I don’t know. Maybe you knew exactly what you were doing.” 

She turned around and tilted her chin upwards. Though short and small like a puppy, Thor instinctively took a step back. There was a glint in her eyes. 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“Nothing,” he said, raising both hands up, but Thor smirked anyways. “Or _maybe_ –” 

“I strongly urge you not to finish that sentence,” Brunnhilde said. “ _Your majesty_.” 

Thor laughed and decided to close the gap between them till he was towering over her. “Or what?” 

“Or you’ll find yourself with another missing eye.” 

“You know if you like me, you can just say so. Many women like me. Well, not _many_  women. I’m not some kind of… philanderer. I respect women. All women. Women are great. My mother was a woman,” Thor rambled off. “Of course… you knew that.” 

Brunnhilde raised her brow, took a step back and snorted. He smiled at her, all toothy and ridiculous, but she brought out a part of him that was more playful than  _kingly_. It was nice to have that with someone again. 

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” she said firmly, as she backed out of his room. It was a dismissal, but it _wasn’t_  a rejection and that gave Thor hope. 

One day, he was going to get her to finally admit to liking him. Until then, he could get used to waking up in the middle of the night to a prone Valkyrie falling on top of him, even if she had elbowed him in the face as she did so. It was worth it.


End file.
